The Life of Sakura Arima
by Risuke
Summary: It's Sakura Arima's first year in high school, and as class rep., she has a lot of hard work ahead of her. Especially since the school's festival is coming up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kareshi Kanojo, also known as Kare Kano, and His and Her Circumstances.

Chapter 1. Okinawa

Urahara- "Arima-san! Where are the posters for the front gates?!"

Kidomi- "Arima-chan! Have you seen Okinawa-san anywhere?!"

Yukara- "Arima-chan!! Come help! Okinawa-san just spilled a whole can of paint on the floor in sensei's classroom!"

Sakura calmly took a breath in. "On the shelf. In sensei's classroom. I'll go get a mop."

"Thanks Arima-chan! " Urahara, Kidomi, and Yukara all said in unison, and then walked away.

Sakura gave an exasperated sigh…this would be another long day it seemed.

"Ha ha, I'll get the mop, Sakura, don't worry about it!"

Sakura flinched. "O-Okinawa…what did you just call me?"

Okinawa looked away. "Arima-san?"

Sakura was puzzled. "Ah, ok…I just thought for a moment there…er…never mind."

Okinawa laughed. "Sakura seems kinda flustered. How interesting, you always act so confident in class! Well, bye! I'm leaving first!"

Sakura just stood there with a blank expression on her face, she was thinking. "What in the world is up with that kid?! Did he call me Sakura?! With no honorific?! Who does he think he is? And what's with that creepy laugh?!

-Later, arriving home-

Yukino smiled when she heard the door being unlocked. "Welcome home, Sakura!"

Sakura looked over into the kitchen. "I'm home!"

"How was school?"

"We're planning the school festival." Sakura sighed.

"Heh heh…I remember days like those…"

"It would be better if this crazy kid wasn't going around and messing things up."

"Eh? Which kid?"

"Okina-" the doorbell rang suddenly.

Yukino ran to the door. "Oh! That must be our new neighbors, they said they'd stop by sometime today."

"What new neighbors?"

"The Okinawa family."

Sakura gasped. "No!! This has got to be a nightmare!!" She thought to herself.

Yukino opened the door. "Hello! Come in, come in!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kareshi Kanojo, also known as Kare Kano, and His and Her Circumstances.

Chapter 2. Sakura's Nightmare

Ritsune Okinawa stepped through the door. "Sorry for intruding like this…"

Yukino laughed. "Oh, it's no trouble at all! This is my daughter, Sakura. My sons are still at school."

"Nice to finally meet you Sakura-san, my name is Okinawa Ritsune, please call me Ritsu."

"Ni-nice to meet you too…Ritsu-san…" Sakura stumbled across her words as she spoke.

Ritsu laughed.

"So, my son tells me you're the class rep. That must be a lot of work, right?"

"Yeah…" Sakura half sighed, thinking to herself. _More than you could ever know._

"Well," Ritsu smiled, "make sure you don't work too hard, live while you're still young, you know?"

Both Yukino and Ritsu laughed, probably thinking back to when they were still in high school.

"Ah, it's almost time for me to make dinner. Would you and your family like to eat with us, Ritsu-san?" Yukino invited.

Sakura's eyes widened a little.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be a burden…" Ritsu said innocently.

_YES! _ Sakura thought. _Please refuse!!_

"No, it's fine! It would be a great chance for our families to meet." Yukino seemed rather excited about having someone other than Asaba.

"If it's really ok…then I'll go get my family."

"Yes, of course!"

**Sakura was completely, totally, and utterly horrified. **She could not believe what was happening…it had been bad enough that she had just found out that the terror of her school day was her neighbor, and now _this_. She wished she could scream at the top of her lungs, but she knew it wouldn't help anything, it was too late. A few moments later, the doorbell rang again, and in came the Okinawa family…

"_Sakura_! So, you live here, huh? Who _knew_?!" Takero walked in like he owned the place…and didn't even bother to replace his shoes with slippers.

Sakura's eyes grew dark. She could tell from his voice that, of course, he'd known all this time that she lived here.

"Yeah, who knew?"

Yukino raised her eyebrows a little.

Ritsu seemed more than a little startled herself.

"I didn't realize you were already so familiar with Sakura-_chan_, Takero." She had pointedly emphasized the honorific at the end of Sakura's name.

Takero laughed.

"Yeah, Sakura and I spend loads of time together at school."

Sakura had the hardest time trying to keep her jaw from dropping. She couldn't believe this kid! He was lying through his teeth!

Ritsu smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you found yourself such a nice friend, Takero."

Her husband coughed lightly, as if to call attention to himself.

"Ah, let me introduce you to my husband, Hiro."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Sakura said very politely.

Hiro bowed very deeply. "Please continue to treat my son well. It's so wonderful that he has found such a great person to befriend."

Sakura was starting to wonder if Takero was adopted. How else could he have such sweet parents and be so rotten? Something just wasn't adding up here, and Sakura couldn't figure out why.


End file.
